un visage à deux facettes
by rosie-Lagaffe
Summary: Le hasard est comme une pièce lancé en l'air : On ne sait jamais ou et comment elle va retomber. Mais si le hasard n'était que tromperie et que le destin était réellement écrit à l' avance. Somme nous de simple pion, si oui qui est le maitre du jeu ?


Pour la vidéo faite un tour sur mon profil

* * *

><p><span>Un Visage a deux facettes<span>

Prologue

« Jusqu'à présent, ma vie avait été plutôt heureuse. Je suis née le premier Avril mille neuf cents quatre vingt seize sous un magnifique soleil, d'après papa. Paraît-il que j'étais très agitée étant enfant. Mais je préfère le terme : enfant pleine de vie. (Bah je ne vois pas les parents dire enfant pleine de paresse ou encore molle, imaginer vos parents vous traiter de la sorte, moi j'en saurais tellement choquer et par la suite offusqué)

J'étais la prunelle des yeux de mes parents … Enfin, je devais partager cette prunelle avec mon grand-frère, Toya âgé de six ans de plus que moi. Du plus loin que je me souvienne, il m'a toujours appelé « petit monstre ». Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi ! Et je n'aurais certainement plus l'occasion de lui poser la question. (On se demande pourquoi ?)

Malheureusement, je ne me souviens pas trop de cette époque. Seule trace de cette utopie : Une photo, la dernière que nous ayons prise tous ensemble. Le vingt mai mille neuf cent quatre vingt dix neuf, le dernier anniversaire de ma mère.

Son nom : Nadeshiko Kinomoto.

J'avais à peine trois ans qu'elle me quittait déjà. Nous laissant seul mais, papa n'à cesser de nous parler d'elle. Nous avions même une photo d'elle sur la table de la cuisine. C'était un peu comme si elle était là. Je la trouvais tellement belle.

J'ai quand même eu une enfance très heureuse avec mes deux hommes. A certain moment, j'aurais fortement voulue d'une présence féminine. Comme le jour où j'ai eu mes premières expériences amoureuses ou encore le jour ou mon système reproducteur c'est mis vraiment en marche. Pleins de petits moments qui m'auraient empêché l'embarras de dire à mon père : « Papa, je crois que j'ai mes règles. Tu peux allez m'acheter des serviettes. » Sur le moment, je trouvais ça très gênant. Surtout que mon frère ce faisait une joie de se moqué de moi (le saligot, va y rigole j'aimerais bien te voir à notre place chaque mois tient, auteur choqué par un tel imbécile). Mais maintenant, je trouve ça plutôt drôle. Quand a mon père, il n'a jamais voulue se remarié. Pour lui, ma mère était irremplaçable.

Mon père s'est démené pour nous offrir à moi et à mon frère une vie des plus heureuses. Je l'aimais tellement, pas que je ne l'aime plus mais… Lui aussi a rejoint notre mère. Mais le plus dur fut de perdre mon frère en même temps et de me retrouver seul. Tellement seul… (Ma pauvre Saki tient le coup, pourquoi je te fais ça dit moi)

A l'heure où je t'écris cher journal, je profite des derniers instants avec ma chambre. Mes parents n'ayant pas de famille, je vais me retrouver dans ce que j'appelle une maison de torture. Une espèce d'orphelinat gigantesque ou je ne connais strictement personne.

A peine un mois, qu'ils sont partis tous les deux. Je n'arrive pas à faire le deuil. Je pleure toute la journée pour un rien. Tout me fait penser a eux. L'odeur, les photos, les meubles,…

Dans quelque heure, je quitterais cette maison pour toujours. J'irais voir Yukito pour lui dire au revoir et partirais dans une maison d'accueil en attendant que j'aie l'âge de me débrouiller seul.

Qui est Yukito ? Et bien c'était le meilleur ami de mon frère. Il a vingt-deux ans. Il était dans la même classe que Toya, il se connaissait depuis bien des années. Je ne saurais même pas dire combien de temps. Autant dire les choses tout de suite, j'éprouve de forts sentiments à son égard. Au départ, je l'aimais comme un grand-frère mais, les années ont passé et mes sentiments ont évolué. J'ai même déjà rêvé de notre mariage (moi aussi j'ai déjà rêvé de Yukito, saki. Et pas de façon très chaste que dieu me pardonne). Mais cela ne risque pas d'arriver. Quelque mois au par avant, j'ai confessé les sentiments que j'avais à Toya. Il a ri et m'a dit d'abandonner. D'après lui, Yukito me voyait comme une petite sœur et rien d'autre. En même temps, je me doutais bien qu'il ne me voyait pas comme une femme. Cependant, il a était le seul à me soutenir à la mort de papa et Toya. Il m'a consolé comme il a pu. Il m'a prise dans ses bras et j'ai pleuré dans sur sa chemise pendant des heures. Il m'a promis de prendre soin de moi à partir de ce jour…

Déjà quinze heures… Je crois m'être assoupie sur mon bureau. En même temps je ne dors pas tant que ça en ce moment. C'est à peine si je dors plus de deux heures par nuit. Et quand je réussis à dormir je fais des cauchemars. La nuit dernière j'ai rêvé de l'enterrement de mon père et mon frère, mais bizarrement dans mon rêve, les cercueils étaient vides. Je ne fais que des rêves totalement incompréhensibles en ce moment. Comme la semaine dernière où j'ai rêvé que je me retrouvais seul dans une forêt à fuir je ne sais quoi. Mais le pire rêve que j'ai fait est survenue la veille du décès de mon père et Toya. Il y avait Yukito entouré d'une lumière aveuglante. Et quelque seconde plus tard, Yukito avait cédé la place à un ange. L'ange dont je ne vis que l'ombre me tendit la main et me murmura un seul mot : « Hime ». Et une large tache rouge vint tacher son vêtement blanc. Je le vis tomber et une lourde douleur me pris à l' endroit même ou j'avais vue le sang. C'est là que je m'étais réveillé. Troublant, non ? Enfin, il vaut mieux que j'oublie tout ça sinon, je risque de ne plus jamais vouloir me coucher.

Finissons-en avec ce « déménagement ». Il ne me reste plus qu'à descendre mon sac … Je n'arrête pas de retarder l'heure du départ mais je vais devoir y allez. Yukito doit m'attendre devant la maison. Je n'ai trouvé que lui pour m'emmener. Et il ne me reste que lui de toute façon…

Adieu ma petite vie tranquille…

Yukito est vraiment un amour. Il m'attendait devant la maison et dés que je suis arrivé il m'a pris dans ses bras, m'a serré très fort contre lui. J'ai pus profité de ce petit moment pour me coller à lui, il sentait tellement bon, je me demande s'il utilise un parfumt ou si c'est son gel de douche (Sakura ne te gène pas surtout devant les lecteurs, fait comme ci nous n'étions pas là voyant, laisse court à tes fantasmes). J'avais tellement envie de lui ! J'avais envie de l'embrasser mais, au moment ou je me suis convaincue, il m'a lâché en me disant : « Ne t'inquiète pas je suis là. Si tu as un souci, tu m'appel qu'importe quel l'heure du jour ou de la nuit. Je vais essayer de convaincre le juge de te laisser à mes soins. Laisse-moi quelque semaine le temps de trouver un appartement sur et je viendrais te chercher. » Lui et moi dans le même appartement ? Dieu que je rêvais de me retrouver seul avec lui. Peut être me déciderais je a tout lui avoué !

Mais bon d'ici la je devrais me contenter de vivre dans ce pensionnat ! »

Voix de fille : Je n'aimerais pas avoir une vie comme ça ! C'est trop triste.

Autre voix : Moi non plus… Tu crois qu'elle va nous en vouloir ?

Voix de fille : Pas vue pas prie ! (Je me demande qui sont ces intrus?)

Voici un prologue assez court mais très important pour la suite de l'histoire ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plus. Surtout n'oubliez pas de commenter, ça fait toujours plaisir.

Prochain chapitre : Bienvenue en enfer !

A la prochaine !


End file.
